


Allies

by Djibril88



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissoluzione della Prussia, M/M, Special Relationship, WWII, introspettvo, minor Prussia/England, slight yandere!America, storico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Terza classificata al Contest Multifandom indetto dal gruppo Facebook Percy Jackson & Hunger Games Group]<br/>Dalla storia:<br/>“Special Relationship, mh?” La frase di Winston Churchill ancora gli balenava nella mente ogni volta che pensava all’americano e alla sua politica contro il vecchio continente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

“Special Relationship, mh?” La frase di Winston Churchill ancora gli balenava nella mente ogni volta che pensava all’americano e alla sua politica contro il vecchio continente. Sì, per lui tutto quello che faceva e che progettava era solo una manovra per distruggere l’Europa. Lui, Arthur Kirkland, ora semplicemente Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna ed Irlanda del Nord, non credeva assolutamente a questa insana ed improvvisa voglia di Stati Uniti d’America di fare qualcosa per l’Europa.

«EN-GLA-ND»

Una voce alta e fastidiosa arrivò prepotentemente alle orecchie di Inghilterra, mentre si avvicinava all’ingresso del suo ufficio londinese. Era il primo giorno di Marzo dell’anno 1947. Solo tre giorni prima, quello stesso americano, che lo aspettava nel suo ufficio, aveva deciso per la dissoluzione di una antica nazione. Prussia aveva cessato di esistere solo per il desiderio di due nazione che ora rischiavano di far scoppiare un’altra guerra.

«America, quante volte devo ripeterti di non urlare quando sei in questo palazzo?» domandò l’inglese insofferente, mentre una ruga appariva in mezzo alle sopracciglia spesse. Gli occhi verdi come smeraldi andarono subito a posarsi sulla figura massiccia e coperta dalla divisa militare di Alfred F. Jones, Stati Uniti d’America, o semplicemente America. All’apparenza sembrava allegro come al solito: gli impertinenti occhi azzurri puntati su di lui, un sorriso luminoso sulle labbra, i capelli biondo grano leggermente spettinati con quel ciuffo che, ogni volta, sembrava sfidare la forza di gravità. Se solo si fosse alzato in piedi, sicuramente lo avrebbe superato di tutta la testa.

«Ti devo chiamare così, no?» rispose subito l’americano, senza dare troppo ascolto alle parole dell’alleato ed ex-madrepatria. «O preferisci Regno Unito di Gran Bretagna ed Irlanda del Nord? Non posso più chiamarti nemmeno Impero Britannico, visto che hai perso tutto!» continuò, come se non ci fosse stato un vero e proprio bisogno di ascoltare quello che l’adirato Inghilterra aveva da dire. Come avrebbe potuto, poi, ribattere ad un ragazzino che nemmeno si dava la pena di ascoltare il suo interlocutore.

«Tanto faresti come ti pare, no?» rispose con voce gelida, mentre entrava nel suo ufficio per reclamare il suo posto alla scrivania di ebano in tinta con il mobilio di quell’ufficio.  
Gli occhi di America lo scrutarono per tutto il breve percorso dalla porta alla scrivania; si soffermarono bramosi sul volto giovane e serio, incorniciato dai capelli biondo cenere; continuarono a studiarlo, fermandosi anche su quelle sopracciglia decisamente troppo grandi che sormontavano gli splendidi occhi smeraldini; scesero lungo la scia del piccolo naso, così in armonia con il resto del volto ovale, continuando verso le labbra ora tese in una linea di fastidio per la sua presenza in quella stanza. E poi, quegli occhi azzurro cielo volarono ben oltre quel viso di porcellana: raggiunsero il corpo perfettamente coperto dalla sua divisa militare, di quel verde così smorto e per niente adatto alla sua pelle, lo ammirarono lentamente, già pregustandosi come avrebbe potuto suggellare perfettamente quell’alleanza tanto acclamata.

«Cosa sei venuto a fare qui?»

La voce dell’inglese lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli alzare nuovamente gli occhi verso quelli del padrone di casa. E vi trovò rabbia e risentimento per qualcosa che, probabilmente, lo aveva ferito più degli attacchi di Germania e del D-Day. Forse, sapeva pure qual era il problema della nazione britannica in quel momento, ma, come sempre, preferì ignorare quel lancinante senso di colpa che provava nel guardare quegli occhi accusatori. I grandi Stati Uniti d’America non potevano sentirsi in colpa per un nonnulla.

«Ma come? Siamo alleati, ora! Non posso venire a trovare il mio più grande alleato?» disse con un sorriso, alzandosi in piedi per lasciare il posto ad Inghilterra, quando si avvicinò alla sedia che aveva occupato. Non voleva provocare oltre l’inglese; sapeva benissimo cos’era in grado di fare quando si superava il limite e non era intenzionato a rivedere Impero Britannico così in fretta. Inghilterra si sedette al suo posto, ignorando per qualche minuto l’americano. Era impossibile, per lui, chiamare il loro rapporto “Alleanza”. Si era alleato con tante nazioni, in passato, ma mai era arrivato ad avere una storia del genere. Si odiavano, questo era vero; desideravano l’uno la distruzione dell’altro; eppure ogni volta si cercavano come se non esistesse nessun altro al mondo. Poi, si lasciavano di nuovo, riprendendo la loro maschera di odio e scarsa sopportazione, ritornando dai rispettivi “alleati”. Eppure, ora, Inghilterra non aveva nessuno vero “alleato” a cui tornare. Prussia era morto e perso per sempre; dissolto, se doveva parlare in termini di Nazione. E la causa di tutto quello era l’”Alleato” da cui continuava a tornare ogni volta.

«Perché ti dovrei considerare un mio alleato?» domandò con voce atona, alla fine, alzando lo sguardo per puntarlo in quello attonito di America. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere, ovviamente. Perché, poi, avrebbe dovuto dimostrare la sua irritazione per la scomparsa di una nazione?

«Inghilterra…» iniziò l’americano, ma venne bloccato da un cenno della mano del suo interlocutore. No, non gli avrebbe permesso di andare avanti a parlare. In questo momento doveva sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione e la sua rabbia per quello che aveva fatto. Non avevano interpellato nessuno, lui e Russia, pretendendo che tutti accettassero la verità. In più, era anche inutile che riempissero tutti con quella assurda bugia che adesso Prussia era la Germania dell’Est.

«Chi vi ha dato il diritto di fargli quello? Gilbert, no…Prussia, non meritava nullo di tutto ciò. Mi vuoi dire che le nazioni muoiono, America? Lo so benissimo che c’è questa legge anche per noi.» disse fermandosi un attimo per prendere fiato, mentre chiudeva gli occhi per celare le lacrime che li stavano facendo diventare lucidi. «Succede anche a noi. Ma è per il volere della nostra gente o per una guerra persa o per un invasore più forte di noi. Non è mai successo che una Nazione accampasse il diritto di distruggerne un’altra con tanta facilità.»

Inghilterra terminò in poco tempo la sua critica ad America; non era riuscito a trattenersi, visto che di mezzo c’era una nazione a lui molto cara. E se l’americano non lo aveva capito prima, ora doveva essere chiaro che lui e Prussia avevano avuto un coinvolgimento che andava al di là di un rapporto semplice fra nazioni.

«Vuoi forse accamparti il diritto di distruggere tutta l’Europa?» domandò alla fine, quando non ricevette più risposta da America, che si limitava a guardarlo con espressione seria. L’ombra del sorriso che aveva mantenuto fino a qualche minuto prima non era nemmeno percepibile nel suo sguardo che scrutava l’inglese come se fosse stato tradito davanti al suo sguardo.

«Hai capito, finalmente!» rispose alla fine, lasciando che un sorriso a dir poco malevolo apparisse sul volto della giovane nazione. Appoggiò una mano sulla scrivania, l’altra sullo schienale della sedia di Inghilterra, e si chinò verso di lui mantenendo quel sorriso. «Ho sempre desiderato distruggere il vecchio continente, perché ti portava sempre via da me, troppo lontano perché la mia voce potesse raggiungerti.» sibilò al suo orecchio, prima di depositarvi un leggero bacio che non aveva niente di malizioso. Per una volta, faceva qualcosa senza avere quel secondo fine verso di lui. L’inglese non poté fare altro che pietrificarsi sulla sedia nel sentirsi rivelate le reali intenzioni della nazione d’oltreoceano. Voltò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre con gli occhi sgranati continuava ad osservare quello sguardo pericoloso che, al tempo stesso, trovava così magnetico.

«Vuoi distruggere anche me, quindi? Anch’io sono parte del vecchio continente!» rispose con voce bassa e leggermente tremante. Molto raro per lui, tremare davanti ad America e alle sue minacce irreali. Solo che, questa volta, le sue minacce erano fondate dopo la fine di Prussia. Una risata mal trattenuta arrivò dalle labbra serrate di America, mentre si sedeva sul bordo della scrivania.

«Ovvio che no!» disse con calma quasi esasperante, mentre si passava una mano fra i capelli. Lo sguardo era costantemente puntato in quello dell’inglese che, ora, faceva di tutto pur di non guardarlo. «Non hai ancora capito che tu sarai mio anche a costo di mettere a soqquadro il mondo?!» continuò con una sincerità così disarmante che Inghilterra si vide quasi obbligato a guadarlo in faccia.  
Appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, America si prese la libertà di accarezzargli il volto sempre pallido, se non fosse per un lieve rossore che imporporava le sue guance. Lo sapeva benissimo che Inghilterra non riceveva spesso complimenti di questo genere, soprattutto da Prussia che era abituato ad idolatrare sé stesso invece di apprezzare il suo partner. Se lui, America, fosse stato al posto del prussiano avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di impedire ad Inghilterra di tornare, regolarmente, dal suo solito “alleato”.

«Tu……idiota…….» mormorò con voce bassa l’inglese, abbassando subito la testa per celare l’imbarazzo ad America, anche se era già stato colto in flagrante. Ricevette solamente in risposta la sua solita risata calda e troppo rumorosa, mentre veniva obbligato ad alzarsi in piedi per essere stretto in un abbraccio da spezzare le ossa. «Fai male…» sibilò contro al suo orecchio, anche se lui stesso stava ricambiando quell’abbraccio.

«Voglio il tuo aiuto in questo progetto.» mormorò al suo orecchio, America, rafforzando l’abbraccio invece di scioglierlo.

«Perché io? Hai un sacco di alleati, ora; così tante alleanze…» risponde alla sua richiesta, l’inglese, spostando un po’ il volto per poterlo guardare direttamente negli occhi. I loro volti si trovarono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, le labbra ad un soffio di respiro; se solo avessero fatto anche solo una mossa in più, avrebbero anche potuto sfiorarsi le labbra in un bacio casto.

«Perché solo con te posso vantarmi di avere una Special Relationship, come alleanza.» sussurrò l’americano, guardando insistentemente quelle labbra inglesi e tentatrici. Ora, per lui, era praticamente impossibile resistere alla tentazione. «Cosa dovrei fare ora?» Da quando era entrato in quell’ufficio, aveva solamente desiderato baciare quelle labbra ed impedire al cattivo temperamento di Arthur di venire a galla; solo che, il dovere veniva sempre prima di qualsiasi cosa piacevole e lui, da brava Nazione e Prima Potenza Mondiale, doveva fare i suo dovere.

«Potresti baciarmi?» Inghilterra, ora, gettava ogni pudore al vento. La vicinanza di America, quelle parole sussurrate, cancellavano qualsiasi cosa dalla sua mente. E, per la prima volta nella sua vita, una domanda riceveva una risposta chiara: perché continuava a tornare da America? Solo con lui, dopo tutto, riusciva ad essere veramente sé stesso senza rendersene conto.

«Con piacere!» rispose l’americano, avvicinandosi subito per baciarlo. Riuscì appena a dargli un bacio casto, prima che Arthur posasse un dito sulle sue labbra per bloccarlo.

«Non andartene, questa volta!» disse in un sussurro appena udibile, prima di premere le labbra contro le sue per evitare qualsiasi commento. America sapeva che, per Inghilterra, era difficile ammettere direttamente ciò che voleva realmente; si nascondeva sempre dietro giri di parole che facevano sempre percepire in modo lieve la verità dietro alle sue parole scontrose. Anche per questo, l’americano non bloccò quel bacio: averlo così disinibito e per la prima volta sincero con entrambi, gli impediva seriamente di prenderlo in giro con qualche battuta stupida che avrebbe rovinato quell’atmosfera, peggiorando l’umore del suo compagno.

«Allora suggelliamo questa alleanza nel migliore dei modi, Arthur!» sussurrò contro alle sue labbra, solo quando si furono staccati per riprendere fiato. Quelle labbra rosse di baci, quegli occhi lucidi, il suo corpo: tutto sarebbe stato suo. Per sempre.


End file.
